


apocryphal

by Distressedegg



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, i guess, i wrote this in a bathtub at a party because i have no sense of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distressedegg/pseuds/Distressedegg
Summary: “I’ve called in sick four times this month, Kevin. You’re going to get me fired.”





	apocryphal

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this being terrible i wrote it in like half an hour so i wouldnt have to socialise at a party. also lying is a sin connor/eat my ass kevin is a thing @heikun and i always say and they unknowingly drew a thing of it at pretty much the same time as i wrote this so like its definintely haunted.

“Kevin I need to leave” Connor says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to disentangle himself from his boyfriend.

“Tell them you’re sick”

“I’ve called in sick four times this month, Kevin. You’re going to get me fired.” Connor continues trying to roll out of the bed while Kevin pulls him into his chest and buries his face in Connor’s neck.

He mumbles something that sounds like “no” into Connors skin, which he would have found cute if he wasn’t so anxious about missing work.

“You’re burning up.” Kevin says placing a hand on Connor’s forehead. “And I think I heard you sneeze yesterday. You couldn’t possibly go into work like this.” He adds, smiling coyly.

“Stop trying to make excuses. You know I’m fine. It’s not even flu season yet.”

“Lying is a sin, Connor.”

“Eat my ass, Kevin” he says laughing, finally freeing himself and kissing his boyfriend’s forehead before standing up.

“Go back to sleep honey.” He tells Kevin, who does exactly that, but not before one last ditch effort to pull Connor back into the bed.

 

He falls back asleep listening to Connor pad around their tiny apartment in bare feet. Kevin knows his routine off by heart now. Put on the kettle, make toast while waiting for it to boil (peanut butter most days, but sometimes jam if he’s feeling it), pour the tea into his glitter-covered travel mug (chamomile, he may have left the church, but he’s still not willing to break the no-caffeine rule like Kevin is). Leave the tea to brew, eat the toast over the kitchen counter.

 

By the time Connor returns to their room to get dressed, Kevin is dead to the world. Connor still presses a kiss to his cheek before slipping on his shoes, grabbing his tea, and leaving.

 

Kevin wakes up several hours later to the late morning sun streaming in through the gaps in their ugly second-hand curtains. They really need to get them replaced, as soon as they can afford it.

 

He has three texts from Connor about a cat he found on his way to work. The first one is a selfie of a disgruntled orange tabby next to his overexcited boyfriend. It’s followed by a text saying “long lost twin?” And then “never mind he scratched me we couldn’t be related.”

 

Kevin snorts.


End file.
